


Made For It

by unsettled



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is none of the things that appeal to Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made For It

Arthur liked things thin, liked things clean and sharp and put together, well cut and well made and elegant in every turn and twist – he'd be the first to admit it.

Eames is none of those things. Not a one. Eames is perpetually .... ruffled. Askew. He can't say sloppy, because there's nothing like that, but there's a sort of carelessness that's far too appealing.

He likes things on the sparse side, which most definitely does not explain why he finds himself fixated on Eames lips, as lush and full and always, always bitten red and wet and made to fit around the head of his cock, and made to be pressed to his throat, made to leave bloody marks on his skin.

Apparently, Eames thinks so too.


End file.
